


Between A Rock-Man And A Hard Place

by scifigeek14



Series: Conversations [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor's not in this one but he's mentioned a bit, korg is SO fun to write for, loki thinks a bit about his identity, not really a ship here but if you want to start shipping korg and loki then go for it friend, so i've decided loki and korg should be best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: Korg decides its about time he made friends with Thor's brother.





	Between A Rock-Man And A Hard Place

 

“Hey man. Don’t think we’ve ever been officially introduced. Everything was a bit wild then, you know, when you were all knocked out and electrocuted and then we were fighting to save everyone. Remember that?”

Loki looked up from where he’d been attempting to write down a story that his mother had told him as a child from memory. As the large, soft-spoken, rock man had noted, they had been in a bit of a rush when they had been attempting to evict Asgard, and very little of their history and culture had been taken along with them to the ship.

“I remember.” He responded, raised an eyebrow and waiting to see where this conversation was going.

“Great. So, my name’s Korg. I’m made of rock and I’m kinda like your bro’s new best friend.” He said with an easy smile.

“A pleasure. I am Loki. I’m sure my reputation precedes me.”

“I wouldn’t know about that. Though, they do seem to refer to you as the ‘Prince of Mischief’ which doesn’t seem very nice if you ask me. Not that anyone did.”

“It’s ‘God of Mischief,’ actually, and it is my title given to me by Odin when I came of age due to my talent for illusions.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound like a very good title. I don’t know this Odin fellow, but I think you should be able to choose your own tittle. Something cool, like: ‘Lord of knives,’ or ‘The Green Leather Warrior,’ or ‘Pointy-Horned Helmet Man’.” Although, I think you might have left that behind on the planet that blew up, so that might not be the best option.”

“Would you like to sit down?” Loki told himself that he was offering because Korg didn’t appear to be planning to leave anytime soon and his hovering made Loki uncomfortable. The truth was that he was intrigued by the being’s opinion on his given title. Every Asgardian had always found it fitting, and every Midgardian took it to be a portent. He was reminded suddenly of Thor’s implication that he could be more than what he already was.

“Why thank you!” Korg said and perched himself daintily on a nearby chair. The chair groaned a bit but held under his weight.

“You’re very polite for a Kronan.”

“Thanks for saying so. You’re very complimentary for a ‘God of Mischief.’ I bet you get a lot of people expecting certain things or for you to act a certain way because of your name or your family, am I right? I get that man. If I wasn’t constantly being forced into situations where fighting becomes a necessity, I would be a pacifist. Nothing that can’t be achieved by a strongly worded letter or a peaceful protest, that’s what I always say.”

“Fascinating. You seemed very adept with a blaster in your hand.”

“Necessity is the mother of invention! That’s an expression that people say. I think. I know I heard it somewhere.” Korg shifted a bit and leaned closer to try to take a look at what Loki had been writing. “What you working on there? Oh, unless its your diary. Wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“It’s not a personal journal, no. I’ve been attempting to record some of the history of my people.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound very mischief-y. Have you told your bro yet, bro? I bet he’d help you out!”

“I’m sure he’d no doubt be thrilled and would immediately make some grand announcement to the people about it. I am not yet certain how the people of Asgard would feel about me being the one to write their history.” Especially after his play had proved false.

“Because of the mischief?”

“Because I am not Asgardian”

“I’m not following. Aren’t you Thor’s brother? That’s what he keeps telling everyone.”

“I was adopted.”

“Ah, I’m sorry, man.” Korg patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. Loki only winced a little bit. “But, hey, that’s not so bad, right? No big deal.”

“Perhaps it wouldn’t be if I weren’t born of the race called Frost Giant, from the realm of Jotunheim.”

“Frost Giant?” Korg repeated, for clarification. “Sorta tall and blue? Cold fingers? A little bit grumpy?” Korg listed off the traits, waiting for Loki to either confirm or deny that he was thinking of the correct species.

“Yes. Though, our people would probably just describe them as monsters. We were taught to fear and hate them as children. Needless to say, it was a bit of a shock to discover my true parentage.”

“Well, I don’t know, but I always found Larry to be an alright fellow. Larry was a nickname; can’t remember his real name. Not quite sure how he ended up on Sakaar, and he didn’t last very long. Not a fighter, Larry.”

“You knew a Front Giant on Sakaar?” Loki asked incredulously.

“Yeah, Larry! Nice guy!”

He supposed that it wasn’t that unlikely. There did seemed to have been all manner of creature and being there on Sakaar, including a rouge Valkyrie. Loki had just never thought about the Frost Giants as individuals before. They had always been an amorphous army of monsters. He had fought them, and threatened them, and killed them, and even made deals with them, but somehow only Lauffy (his apparent birth father) had ever seemed a distinct person. But surely they had personalities, and families, and histories of their own. They even had, apparently, lost Frost Giants stuck on Sakaar who weren’t very good fighters. It was a ridiculous notion that he’d never stopped to ponder what Frost Giants were like as people, when he, himself, _was_ one.

“Thank you,” Loki found himself saying before entirely realizing that it was gratefulness he was feeling, “for saying that. You are not the first to give me a chance despite my true heritage, but you are perhaps the first to do so with the implication that there may be potential to be found within those roots instead of beyond them. You’ve given me a new perspective.”

“Hey, man, that’s what friends are for.” Korg assured him, once more smacking him on the shoulder none too lightly. Then he hesitated. “We—we are friends now, right?”

“We are indeed, Korg, my rocky friend.” Loki assured him. The grin he directed at Korg came easily, in a way that it came for only a few others. “We are indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompts for other convo's you want to see or other characters you want to see interact. 
> 
> some upcoming ones:  
> Thor & Valkyrie  
> Loki & Heimdall   
> Loki & Thor


End file.
